This invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing convenient units of two liquid products. The dispenser is preferably intended for manually handling and manually feeding out viscous products such as mustard, ketchup, or similar sauces on food products, such as hamburger bread rolls or the like.
Hamburgers are usually served with mustard and ketchup, which are dispensed separately on the hamburger bread rolls from different containers. Such a dispensing procedure takes a long time, which manifests itself particularly when many hamburgers have to be served in a short period of time. Besides, a rather comprehensive equipment is required to carry out said dispensing procedure.